Chromosome 11 contains several candidate genes that may be involved in producing insulin resistance and type two diabetes. These candidate genes include the insulin gene, protein phosphatase 1 alpha, glycogen phosphorylase, c-Ha-ras, and IGF-2. In addition, a rare form of diabetes and one form of MODY (maturity onset diabetes in the young) diabetes have also been mapped to chromosome 11. In an effort to search for chromosomal regions and subsequently the genes involved in insulin resistance and type two diabetes polymorphic markers are being used to examine chromosome 11 at a 10 centimorgan resolution.